


The Transfer

by upallnightwithharryscats



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Roughness, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightwithharryscats/pseuds/upallnightwithharryscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie is a sophomore in college who always runs away from relationships. That is until she meets Calum Hood, the Australian transfer who shows her what a relationship is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ash?" I yelled threw the apartment. I waited until he answered, "Yes France?" He yelled back.

"Do you need me to wash any clothes? I have a little more room in the wash!"

"Yes, one second!" I heard him shuffle in his room grabbing his hamper. He walked through the den and kitchen to the laundry room. "Thank you, France."

"You know Luke called me France the other day," I said taking his clothes out and sticking them into the washing machine.

"That's my nickname for you!" He said, leaning again the door frame.

It was true, ever since sixth grade. I never wanted anyone to call me Francine. So people would call me Frankie, except Ashton. Ashton took the chance to call me France, for som reason unknown. We had been best friends since and now we were in college together. It was our sophomore year at the University. Also our parents had found us an apartment close to the school, so we could stick together.

"That's what I told him." I laughed.

"He won't do it again," Ashton said.

I laughed, Ashton was so protective "Are we going to Luke's little party tonight?" I asked

"Yea, his 'back to school' party. It will be really small."

"Yea right, Luke a small party. Hey, didn't he get a new roommate two weeks ago?" I asked

"Yea," Ashton brightened up. "I forget you haven't met Calum. He so cool, we compared classes yesterday. He's a transfer. Us three have that science class together."

"Okay, cool." I turned on the washer and put the detergent in. We started walking to our rooms. "What's his major?"

"Sports administration, he plays soccer too. He's super good!"

"You must really like him," I said walking down the hall to my room as Ashton followed.

"What? He's cool, trust me you'll definitely like him." He said sitting on my bed.

I opened my closet and started trying on different things. I was freshly showered and I blow dried my hair. "Why haven't I met him? Where have I been?"

"Work I guess," Ash giggled. "Plus you hate Luke's apartment."

"That's because it smells like a meat locker!"

"It is a boys apartment," He added.

"Doesn't mean a boy can't own febreeze!" We both laughed. "Okay, okay. How does this look?" I had on a flowery top with a white skirt.

"Hot," he said, smiling.

"Thanks," I said, sarcastically.

He got up and walked to his room, "Also, Jess is coming."

I groaned and followed him to his room. "No, why?" I whined. "Your lying." I leaned against his door frame.

He grabbed some jeans putting them on, "Yes that, to quote you, that "Buck toothed bitch" is coming."

"Grr, I just hated that when Michael and I dated she would be all over him. I mean he's with Cassie now, who I love." I practically broke Michael and I up so he could be with her. Michael and I weren't two serious so it was alright. It was mostly a friends with benefits situation. It did last about five months though. We cared for each other but I wanted them to be together. I just didn't do relationships, not since high school.

"Yea, well she left Michael alone after he started dating Cassie last year. Then she went for Luke." Ashton said, putting on a Jimi Hendrix shirt.

"Yea, cause she thought I was into him. Grr."

"Go finish getting ready," Ashton laughed.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. I went back to my room putting on my makeup. I knew that tonight I needed to have fun. I hadn't been in a relationship since Michael. I had a few hook ups here and there. One of them being Luke, which was why Jess went after him. With having someone like Jess everywhere I hadn't wanted a relationship. So anytime I was with someone I left. It had started to become something I did well, running. But I needed someone tonight though, badly.

___________________________________________________________ 

We were standing at Luke's door. The good thing about it was that Luke was two floors above us. Ashton knocked, and none other than Jess opened the door. Ashton grabbed my arm to keep me still.

"Omg! Hi guys!" Jess squeaked

Omg, really. Don't roll your eyes France.

We walked in and I slid past Jess so she wouldn't hug me. She was all over Ashton which made him let go of my hand. As soon as I touch someone, she wants them.

I walked into the living room seeing about twenty people sitting and standing. Then a couple more in the kitchen.

"Frankie!" I heard, I saw Luke coming toward me.

"Lukey, how are you?"

"I'm lovely, how about you?" he said, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm great, thank you." We pulled away as he pinched my cheek and went to hug Ashton.

"Frankie," I heard Michaels low voice. I saw him come out of the kitchen. "Mikey! Come here," I pulled him into a tight hug. We pulled apart, "Where's Cas?" I asked.

"She's talking to Pam in the kitchen. How's my girl?" He smiled.

"I'm great thank you, how's my man?" I grinned.

"Doing swell," Michael was interrupted. "Yo Michael, I made you a drink."

I looked up seeing a guy coming toward us. I had never seem him before. He had rugged black hair with some blonde streaks, tattoos, and a Nirvana shirt on. He was really cute, I mean like super hot. He came up and handed Michael a drink. Michael took it mumbling, 'Thanks buddy.'

Michael took a sip, "Damn this is good."

The boy smiled and chuckled slightly, "You like it, awesome." He turned to me and his face softened. "I'm so sorry, I just barged in while you were talking."

"It's alright," I tried to speak without sounding stupid. I had to keep it short.

"I'm Calum, by the way." He held out his hand. I took it, "You're Calum, okay. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Frankie, Ashton's roommate."

His eyes widened, releasing my hand. "France? That's what he calls you. I heard a lot about you too. Great to finally meet you. Luke loves you." He chuckled.

"Yea, Luke is my buddy. I love him too. We've known each other for almost four years." I said smiling. Calum nodded, with a grin. I really couldn't get over how cute he was. "What's your ethnicity, if you don't mind me asking." I giggled nervously, why did I just blurt that.

He chucked again. He seemed very giddy. "I'm Australian and Scottish."

"Wow, I thought that you had an accent. That's awesome though, is that where you transferred from?"

"Yea, I wanted to come to American."

"I hope you enjoy it here then."

"I have so far and I feel it's getting even better."

Was he flirting with me? Cause he totally could.

"You've only been here two weeks. School starts in three days." I said and Michael coughed awkwardly, I forgot he was there. "Calum, Frankie is great. You two will be fast friends. She played soccer in high school. I didn't know her when she did but Ash and Luke tell me stories about it. She's aggressive."

Calum looked at me with a smirk and my face reddened. Michael then bragged about me some more and we all talked. Calum and I found we did have a lot in common. Cassie had joined us and was asking Michael about something.

Calum leaned over to me, "You want a drink?" I looked at how close we were, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Okay, we'll could I get you number?" He asked.

"From a drink to number, you move fast." I laughed

"You're my neighbor and your really cool." He shrugged.

"Well when you put it that way," I gave him my number and he texted me.

It's Calum

I smiled up at him and Michael brought us back into the conversation. The conversation grew with more people so Calum grew closer to me. He would whisper little remarks into my ear. I would softly smile or giggle at him. His accent was really sexy to me I had never met an Australian. He stuck behind me and let his hand drift to my waist. He smelt really good and I want to just take him right there, but he was one of my best friends roommates. 

________________________________________________________

The party had gotten a little bigger and I had ended up talking to some guy named, Scott. He was pretty cute and we had been dancing and flirting. I had moved around to face him while we were dancing. I was going to whisper in his ear when I saw Calum and Jess off to the side. Jess was fully into the conversation but Calum's eyes were on me. 

My body felt heated with his gaze. I looked at Scott who had asked me something I hadn't caught. "What?" I had glanced once more at Calum who was still looking at me, his lip caught between his teeth. Scott waited for me to look at him. "I said, did you want to get out of here?"

I thought for a moment and shook my head, "Not tonight."

I went to move away but he grabbed me, pulling me back. "Oh come on, let's get out of here."

"Not tonight," I stated more firmly, yanking myself out of his grasp. I saw him start to get angry and go to grab me again. Right then I saw Calum push past people in the crowd. Calum pushed Scott back, and stood in front of me. "She said no, get the hell out of here." he growled out. 

"Whatever," Scott said, moving back and leaving to find someone else. Calum turned back around to me, he moved his hand to guide down my arm and hold my hand. "Are you alright?" he asked it so sincerely. Normally when someone does something like that I would go off on them telling them I could take care of myself, but all that came out was, "I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, i'm fine. Thanks, Calum." I said, I wanted to get out of there. Of course here comes Jess to the rescue. "Oh my, Francine! Are you alright?" she stood by Calum, putting a hand on him. 

I don't know if it was because of what happened, Or because Calum cared, or Jess, or maybe it was because I was horny. Something lead me to grab Calum and pull him into a hard kiss. I heard Jess let out a huff and walk away. I moved a hand into his hair, tugging on it. I heard him moan which made me smile, I loved the feeling of being in control. 

"Are you going to take me to your room?" I breathed out. I made it a rule to never to bring someone back to my apartment so that it was easier to flea. 

"Um, are you sure that's a good idea?" His voice was strained.

"Are you really asking me that?" I moved to cup him in his jeans, hoping that would help. Which it did, because he then lead me to his room. He closed the door and I walked over to his bed. He came behind, pressing his body to mine. He started to nip at my neck before I turned to face him. I backed up to the bed, our eyes never leaving each other's. 

"Are you just going to look at me or are you going to do something about it?" I said, hooking my hands at the end of my shirt, pulling it off.

Calum chuckled lightly, shaking his head. I could see his eyes darken in want. He mimicked my actions, taking off his shirt. He then unbuttoned his dark jeans and I pulled off my skirt. He moved over and pushed me on the bed, I gasped at his actions, not seeing that coming. 

Calum moved to be on top of me, his lingering breath giving me chill bumps. I looped my arm around his neck pulling him down to me. Our lips meet in a desperate hot kiss. His tongue swiped my bottom lip and I instantly opened my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance which I eventually won. I felt his hands move toward my back, so I arched and he pulled off my bra. He threw it over onto the floor and his mouth moved down my body and his one of his hands moved to one of my breasts, caressing. A strangled moan left my mouth. 

He pulled off with a smile, then moved down to my clothed heat and mouthed at the area. His mouth was making me go crazy. I yanked him back up by his hair making him curse, "Fuck Franks."

"Take off your underwear," I demanded.

"Yes ma'am," he started to take them off and I moved to take off mine put Calum beat me to it, ripping them off. Calum moved back on top of me and started to nip at my collar bone. I gasped, "Calum do you have a-"

"Yea, I got one." Calum reached down to grab his wallet pulling a condom out. He ripped it open, pushing it on to him. He looked so hot above me, "Fuck Calum, hurry up."

"Hold on, Franks." he bit back a laugh. I couldn't get over the huge grin on his face. It seemed as if he was wildly excited to actually be having sex with someone. I felt only with him I would have found that cute. 

Calum leaned back down positioning himself before me. "You ready for me?" he gruffly whispered.

"Mhm," I moaned.

He pushed in and I let out a whimper. It had been a while since I had been with someone. He had started to move and he kissed my neck and found the spot right under my ear. It made me gasp and grab onto his arm tighter and grip his hair. He started to move faster and deeper, still by my ear. "You like that?" He snapped his hips quickly making me whimper again, I hadn't felt this good in so long, not since Michael. 

"God yes," I through my head back, closing my eyes. 

"Yea, I bet you like that." He snapped his hips again, moving his head down for a sloppy kiss. He pulled back, moaning. "God, you're so tight. You feel so good." I matched his pace, moving with him

"Calum, Calum. I'm close," I panted out. One of his hands went to fist my hair. It was pulling me closer to my edge. He started thrusting his hips faster, "I want you to scream my name."

I raked my nails down his back, knowing it would leave marks. "Fuck!" he growled out

"Calum!" I screamed releasing around him. His thrusts became sloppy as he hissed, "Shit Franks!" He brought our lips into a kiss that was less desperate and slower than he previous ones. I felt him hit his high and I watched him on top of me. He had looked to angelic. He pushed the hair out of my face giving me one last lingering kiss before pulling out. 

He pulled the condom off, throwing it into his bin. He moved from on top of me to lie down beside me. He pulled the blanket over us, the whole thing growing awkward. I waited for him to fall asleep before quietly grabbing my clothes that had been thrown around the room. I put them back on, escaping the room, seeing a few party goers still lingering. So I did what I do best and ran.

_____________________________________________________________


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school

It was the first day of school and I was already reduced to dragging Ashton out of bed. "Grr. Come on you, Nugget." I groaned, "I'm not going to be late on my first day."

All I heard was a moan.

"Ashton Fletcher Irwin, I will call your mother."

"God, France. I up." He said into the pillow.

"Oh, what was that? I getting my phone out, oh look. Mother Irwin, here she is. I'll just press this call button..."

Ashton jumped up, "Fuck alright!" He was on his feet moving around the room gathering his clothes fast. I smiled and went back to getting ready. If there's one thing to know about boys, it's that they are terrified of mad mothers.

Ashton met me, once he was ready, in the kitchenette. "We have science first, right?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yea, that's first." I handed him a cup of coffee as I fixed mine.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Science is the one we have with Calum." He started fixing his coffee as well not noticing his I had stilled.

I hadn't seen Calum since I escaped his room at Luke's party. I hadn't heard from him either. I mean I wasn't expecting to. It's just that I knew he had my number. I guess he was use to having girls over and leave.

Ashton grabbed a banana and we left. We got in my car and I drove to campus. We talked about what to expect out of the school year since we had one year down and talked of Luke's party.

I hadn't told Ashton I slept with Calum. When I came back to the apartment he was already in his room with some girl I didn't hear about. So we were even there.

Once I parked, Ashton and I got out and headed to the science building. We found our room and found there were plenty of seats. Thank god these were the seats with tables which meant I had more room. Ashton and I sat in the middle close to the door.

More people came in, including Calum. I shot my head to Ashton who was talking to some blonde that had sat next to him. Freaking horn dog.

"Hey, Franks."

Shit. I turned to see Calum smiling down at me. "Hi, Calum. How are you?"

His cheeky smile somehow got bigger, "I'm doing great, thanks for asking." He put his book bag on the table and my eyes followed it. Guess he was sitting next to me.

He saw my eyes focused on his bag, "Oh shit, was someone sitting here?"

"Oh no," my eyes snapped back to him, shaking my head.

"Oh good, do you mind if I sit here?" He slowly moved into the seat, not really giving me much of a choice.

Like I would really say no. I gestured towards it, "Go for it."

"Thank you," he said once he was fully seated. "I'm so tired. We had morning soccer practice."

"Is that why you stink?" I teased.

"Hey I showered!" He laughed.

"Surrrrrre," I smiled. I saw someone come towards us, it was Tyler who was also on the soccer team. I had hooked up with him once over the summer at a party, he wasn't that good. He loved calling me by my last name, which I didn't understand. I have enough nicknames as it is.

"Yo Calum, practice was rough this morning." Tyler said, sitting next to him with another one of his friends. The class had gotten fuller but not completely full.

"Yea, it was really cold this morning and I was on the skins team." Calum stated.

"Yea, what's with those scratches on your back?" Tyler asked nonchalantly, Calum and my head shot in Tyler's direction. I had completely forgotten I had given those to him. "I saw them when you took your shirt off."

"You staring at me while I took my shirt off," Calum teased, lightning the mood.

"You wish man," he laughed. "You get those from a special someone?" Tyler's brows moved up and down, wanting details.

"I got them from someone, and it's none of your business." Calum smiled.

I took a deep breath out, thank god he didn't go any further. "Oh hey, Ross." Tyler said, seeing me.

"Hey, Jons." I gave him a quick smile, looking back over at Ashton who had said hi to Calum.

The teacher had came in but hadn't started class. Everyone had gotten a little quieter. I got out my notebook and a pen and Calum leaned over to whisper in my ear, "So why did you leave that morning?"

I looked at him for a second before whispering back, "I just didn't want one of those awkward one night stand mornings." I added a smile to seem sincere.

He leaned back, "It wouldn't have been awkward." His hot breath giving me chill bumps, just like that night.

Thankfully the teacher had started to talk so I pulled back trying to focus. It wasn't easy though. I really don't remember much of what we leaned that first day of science. I was too busy taking glances at Calum.

I was looking at his muscular arms. The tattoos he had on them and wondering what they meant. His hair was disheveled from being previously washed. He would take the tip of his pen and slip it between his lips, not to chew but sit.

He knew I was looking because he would smile or look back at me. In which I awkwardly made it obvious, turning quickly away. I had to make a deal with myself not to look his way at all. If I looked any way it had to be to my left. If I wanted to look at a boy it had to be my teacher. Thankfully, it worked for me until class was over.

We got up and started to head out. Ashton turned to me as we left, "Two more classes and then i'll meet you to get lunch?" he asked.

"You got it, i'll see you at the car." I said. Calum came up, "Oh I have two more classes too, can I come to lunch with you guys?"

"Yea, of course bud." Ashton spoke instantly. 

I cursed Ashton for being so nice. It was always our thing to eat lunch after the first day of school. It started in high school because every first day was a half day. So we made a pact to make every year to finish classes by a certain time for lunch.

"Awesome, I gotta go this way." Ashton pointed in the opposite direction. "See you guys at the car," Ashton added before walking off.

I turned to walk to my class with Calum on my heals. "So do you guys have a place where you usally eat?"

I was still walking not looking at him, "Usually we eat pizza, there is this small little place close to our apartment building." I found my class taking one final look at him. "Bye," I don't know why I was being so rude all the sudden.

"Oh bye, i'll see you." He gave a small wave, continuing on to class. 

________________________________________________

I had about ten minutes left of my last class and I couldn't wait to get out. I was ready for some pizza, some meat lovers pizza. I was ready to sit down and just talk with my best friend, and I guess Calum. I started thinking about the whole Calum thing. I couldn't believe I had let myself have sex with him. I mean like, i'm no stranger to sex but I couldn't believe that I had sex with someone who I knew would be around. Like all my friends were becoming friends with him and he lived with Luke for Christ sake.

Then again, it was really good sex. Like the best I have had, in a while. I had started think about his body and the way he felt on top of me that night. I thought about the way he was rough but sweet and I could feel myself getting hot. The teacher snapped me out of my thoughts saying that class was over. I grabbed my stuff quickly, ready to get out of here. Once I got up I realized how grateful I was to be a girl because if not I would have probably had to try and hide a boner. However you do that.

I got out of the class, seeing Calum come out of the room beside me. He saw me and smiled wide, "Franks! Cool, now I have someone to walk with." 

I gave him a slight smile, still trying to push the thoughts of him out of my mind. "I guess so." It was quiet as we walked to my car. Some different people saying hello to both or either of us. I had also seen a couple of girls giving him some lingering glances. It made me feel sort of weird. So I tried to keep a conversation, "So, you ready for some pizza?"

He gave me a side glance, "Oh yea, I want some meat lovers." He ginned.

"Oh my lord, me too. That's my favorite kind! The place we go to is the shit, really it's so freaking good." We got outside, seeing Ashton by the car and checking his phone.

"What's up hoe?" I joked, unlocking my car.

"Excuse you, if I were anything i'd be an Escort. A high priced escort," we all got in the car and started it up. Calum got in the back, sitting in the middle. He had a huge grin on his face watching Ashton and my interaction.

"I'd pay for you, Ash." I cooed as I went to drive to the pizza place.

"Well who wouldn't, I mean look at me." He giggled. "The girl in science this morning was all over me, like hard core. She was flirting and gave me her number. She even asked if you were my girlfriend." I laughed, I got that a lot. "Once I said no, here comes her hand. Right on the bicep, I mean it was like clock work."

"Damn boy, you got all the ladies don't you?" Calum laughed.

"Calum, you have no idea. It's crazy what these girls will do for this hoe." I smiled.

"I'm not a hoe!" he huffed, with a grin. "Thanks though, France. Really, I would pay for you too." Ashton patted my shoulder. 

"Me too," Calum blurted. I stopped the car kind of abruptly from his response. Thankfully we were at restaurant already so it wasn't as strange.

"Well, let's eat." I turned the car off, hopping out quickly. I felt I was practically running away from them but I wanted to eat pizza to keep me from talking.

-

We got in ordered and started to eat. We had sat in a booth, Ashton wanted a whole side to himself so Calum and I were sat next to each other. I was trying my best to focus on my food and on the fact that Calum was sitting next to me, and that I didn't want Ashton to know anything.

If Ashton knew I like Calum then he would never let me live it down. If he knew I had sex with him, he would NEVER let me live it down. 

We were still in the middle of eating and Ashton telling us something that happened in his first class when Calum's hand brushed my thigh. I snapped my head over to him, I mean we were sitting close because the table was small. I saw his napkin was on his lap so it must have been on accident. At least until I saw his smirk, "Sorry Franks, didn't mean to." 

"Oh it's fine," I smiled turning back to Ashton to catch the end of his story I wasn't following. 

-

Once we were done we all pilled back into my car. "So the apartment?" I asked, making sure I didn't need to drop off either of them. Ashton grunted in response, fiddling on his phone. "Yea, sounds good." Calum added, his accent coming out in the last two words. It made me smile, anyone or thing with an accent made me weak at the knees. I think that's true for most people though. 

Ashton nudged me, my smile falling slightly as I drove. I gave him a confused look. He looked at me and then smiled looking back at Calum. I know we're best friends but sometimes I just didn't get boys. He smiled at me again and I glanced over at him then back at the road, what was he getting at?

Ashton rolled his eyes and the looked back at Calum. "So Cal, you think anyone's cute at school?" 

It was my turn to roll my eyes. What an Ashton question to ask. "He's not in middle school Ash, plus it was the first day."

Calum chuckled in response, "Well there are some pretty girls that go there. Give me until the end of the week, Ash. Like Franks said, it's only the first day."

"Okay but I mean there had to be one that caught your eye," Ashton added.

What was he getting at really? I looked in the review mirror seeing Calum smile at me. "Yea, maybe one." 

The car was silent until we got back to the apartment. We all got out when Ashton asked Calum to come back to are apartment to play some video games, which Calum obliged. Once we got up there I reminded Ashton that he had to be at work by 4. He worked at the coffee shop a block over. It fit him very well, because business was always better when the curly headed boy was working. 

"Okay well then I have two hours before I have to get ready. Do you want to play with us?" Ashton asked. 

"I'm good, I have laundry I need to fold and since I don't have work i'm going to watch Netflix." I stated happily. Work had given me today and tomorrow off for the beginning of school. I worked at an old antique shop in the mall. There wasn't ever too much business which I liked, except on special occasions. 

-

I watched Netfix on my laptop while putting clothes away. I could hear Calum and Ashton yelling and laughing with each other. I knew that soon I was going to have to go in there so Ashton would actually go to work. I changed out of my school clothes into a tank top and spanks. I lied down finishing my episode of Scrubs. Once it was over I got up and went to the kitchen to make a smoothie. Ashton recently got us a blender so I had been using it a lot lately. 

I had to walk in front of the tv to get to the kitchen. I felt eyes on me as I walked to the kitchen. I grabbed the ingredients that I needed and got out the blender. "Ash, you want a smoothie?" 

"No thank you, i've had too many." 

"Okay, Calum? It's strawberry~"

"Yea-Yea. That would be great, thank you." 

I fixed them up and put then put the ingredients up. Then brought them into the den to Calum. "Here you go," I smiled.

"Thanks Franks," he grinned.

"Sure," I sat in my chair by the couch. Ashton turned off the game leaving the tv on. "I gotta to get ready," Ashton sighed. He got up leaving Calum and I together. Thank god the tv was on playing reruns of, How I Met Your Mother. Calum and I sat there laughing and drinking our smoothies.

"This is really delicious," Calum said, taking another sip. 

"Thank you, they're really easy to make." started to swirl the remainder of what I had with my straw.

"You'll have to show me sometime," Calum smiled. I smirked at him and Ashton came back in, dressed to go to work. "Okay guys, I gotta go. I'll see you two, laterzzz." 

"You're not cool," Calum added as Ashton walked out.

"Whateverzzz," Ashton said before closing the door.

"He's so silly," I said as I got up going back into the kitchen to wash the blender and my cup. As I started to wash it as Calum came in behind me. He put his hand on my waist, moving around me to st his cup into the sink. He moved his hand up and down sightly, his voice low, "Again, that was really delicious."

"I don't date," I blurted. Grr. Curse me for being so vulnerable around an attractive male.

He chuckled and his hand stilled, "Okay, I wasn't trying to push you into something." 

I turned around, facing him. We were so close to each other, his lips inches away from mine. "I just want you to know." I breathed out.

"Didn't you date Michael?" He asked, moving his hand back to my waist.

I closed my eyes, "I-We weren't really together. I wanted him to be with someone else."

"Oh okay," he trailed his finger tips up my shirt, touching my skin. "Frankie?"

"Yea?" I opened my eyes as he leaned in closer.

"Do you want me?" he gruffly whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, cliff hanger
> 
> Enjoy


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Calum go at it again.

"Do you want me?" he asked.

 

I couldn't even comprehend what I was doing before I was pulling his face towards mine for a heated kiss. Calum pushed me back into the counter and gripped my hair as our lips continued to move hungrily against each other. He slipped his hands down my ass gripping it, making me squeak. I snaked my arms around his neck and he moved his hand down my legs to hoist me up onto the counter top.

We broke apart, breathing heavily. "I want you," I stated as I pulled off my shirt as Calum took off his pants. "Frankie, you don't know how much i've been thinking about taking you again." He picked me up with one hand, using his other hand to pulled off my shorts and underwear. He sat me back down, the cold counter hitting my skin.

I pulled off Calum's shirt and he spoke, "Franks you're so sexy." He started kissing down my neck and then biting my collar bones. I moaned and grabbed a chunk of his hair, "Shit Calum." He moved his hands to my back helping me slip off my bra. 

We were both naked in my kitchen. My kitchen. I had never had kitchen sex before but I felt if I did it with Calum i'd love it. Thant scared me. The fact that I was with Calum for the second time wasn't good. With the exception of Michael, I hadn't slept with the same person since high school. That way there was really no attachment.

I pushed Calum back slightly, huffing, "Wait."

"What?" he said pushing some loose hair behind my ear. He was smiling and looking into my eyes for a sign.

I didn't want to push him away. I was just scared. "Are you sure we should do this?"

He smirked with a quiet laugh moving in closer moving his hands to my folds, "To quote you, 'Are you really asking me that?'"

My breath hitched and I leaned my head back into the cabinet. "Calum," I wished that that had came out firmer but there was no going back. I wanted him and he wanted me. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good, Franks." his voice gruff. He inserted a finger inside of me, making me moan. He pushed in a second one, "Mhm you're so tight." He started a scissoring motion and me eyes shut tight. "Calum, I need more." I brought my hand to his broad shoulder to sturdy myself.

He removed his finger making me whine, until he grabbed my thighs jerking me forward. "Calum!" He only smirked, moving my legs open. He reached down grabbing a condom out of his wallet. He torn it open putting it o himself. He moved one of his hands down to the bottom of thigh, in between my knee. He pushed into me with a hard thrust. He moved his other hand into my hair, tugging slightly. That was always a turn on for me. 

I had my hands around his body has he slammed hard and fast into me. Little moans were slipping from both our lips. I opened my eyes seeing his eyes closed tightly, "Fuck Franks."

"Calum, you feel so good inside me. I'm so close." I groaned.

He opened his eyes. "I want you to come for me," his voice was low. We held eye contact until I reached my high. "Calum!" I cried. I guess seeing me come undone made it easy for him too. Once he pulled out he rested his head against mine. "Wow, that was amazing."

It hit me suddenly that I had slept with Calum again. I knew I shouldn't have the first time, why did I do it again? 

I moved my head back, staring at him. He moved back, "Are you okay?" Damn him for being so sweet.

I just realized I have to go see a friend. We were supposed to meet twenty minutes ago. I lied. I grabbed my shirt that was next to me, quickly putting it on. 

"Oh, oh man. I'm sorry," he moved back picking up my shorts and underwear, handing them to me. I blushed slightly, mumbling "Thank you." I took them and he backed away so I could hop off the counter. He started to put his clothes on too. It was awkwardly quiet as we finished putting ourselves back together. 

"Let me go grab my wallet and keys, then i'll walk you out." I said.

"Okay, yea. Cool," he nodded.

I laughed slightly, walking to my room. I grabbed what I needed and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a hot mess but I couldn't help smile to myself. I shouldn't have done what I did but Calum had made me feel really good. I walked to the front door seeing Calum check his phone. He looked up seeing me and put it away with a grin. We walked out and I locked the door. He smoothed out my hair from behind me. I turned around, "Thank you, Calum." I smoothed over where his hand had just left. 

Right then Luke walked down the hallway, "Hey guys! I was wondering where you were Cal. Is Ashton home?" He had gotten to where we stood. 

"No sorry Luke, he went to work. He'll be back by nine though," I smiled and squeezed his arm. "Okay then, i'll come back later. Where are you going?" he asked me.

"T-to see a friend," I had to remember my lie.

"Oh who?" Luke leaned against the wall and Calum cocked his head in wonder.

"Uh, just a friend from school. We had an art history class together. Same major so, yea..." I nodded my head.

"Okay, well cool." Luke smiled, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I got to go get my clothes from the laundry. Calum you coming?" 

"I'll meet you upstairs," Calum said looking at me. Luke gave him a weird look. "Franks do you need me to walk you to your car?" he asked. Which made Luke give him an even bigger look.

"It's okay Calum, really. Thank you though." I tried to cover my smile. "I'll see you then," Luke smiled and turned, walking away. 

"Are you sure?" Calum asked, not even looking as Luke left.

"I'm sure," my smile took control and I tried to cover it up, moving my mouth.

"Alright," He leaned in giving me a light kiss. "I'll talk to you later then." All I could do was nod, scared that I might pull him back into the apartment for a third time. He smiled and walked backwards before fulling turning and walking away with his hands in his pockets.

I let a deep breath out, when he was out of sight. It was time for me to go see the one person I could talk to about this, Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calum is a cutie. Hope you're liking this so far!


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franks talks to Michael

I knocked on Michael's apartment door. I looked around making sure Luke and Calum didn't pop out anywhere. Obvisioly they didn't live in Michael's apartment complex but I was scared I'd end up seeing them. Luke seemed to pop up everywhere, especially in high school. 

The door opened and I saw Cassie, "Hi Frankie! How are you?"

"I'm great, how are you? You look nice." I smiled. She was so cute and fit with Michael perfectly.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you. I'm about to go to work, come on in." She stepped to the side so I could walk in. We walked down the small hallway. "Michael, Frankie is here." We got to the den and I saw Michael on the couch playing video games. 

He paused the game, "What a suprise." He got up and walked over pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back, sometimes I really did miss his embrace. I was glad that we had managed to stay friends. If I were Cassie and I had known our history I would have pushed me to the curb. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"I needed to talk to someone and you're the best listener." I stated.

"Awe, you know I love compliments. Keep going..." He nodded for me to continute. 

We sat and Cassie rolled her eyes as I laughed. "You're an amazing friend. You are never quick to judge and you're just so damn handsome." I continued.

"And you're so down to earth," Cassie laughed. She walked over to Michael, leaning down for a quick kiss. "I love you and i'll see you tonight."

"Love you too, see you. Have a good day and work." He squeezed her hand as the stood back up. 

"I'll try." She smiled and looked over at me, "It was great to see you, you'll have to come back when i'm not working." I nodded with a smile and she began to walk on. Once she was out Michael sighed, "Ah, I love her." 

I smiled fondly, "I know you do."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He started to get more cofortable and I became nervous. I had forgotten my real reason for being here. I was too busy watching then interact and be a couple.

"Oh, yea. Well see uh," I stopped as Michael got situated and was waiting for me to keep going. His eyebrows furrowed together. "IsleptwithCalum"

His eyebrows shot up and he looked at me silent, for what seemed like forever. "Say that again..."

"I slept with Calum," I let out a deep breath.

"Okay..."

"Twice," I added.

"Oh shit," Michael stared. "You don't usually do it with the same person twice."

"I did with you," I responded.

"Yea, but we had gotten to know each other. I had started to break downyour walls and Ashton told me about, you know who in, high school." I shivered at the thought of it. "Do you like him?"

"I don't even know him." 

"That wasn't the question," Michael smiled.

I gave him a hard look and huffed, "Yea, I- I like him."

"Then there you go," he smiled softly. "Franks, you need to let yourself be happy. Just," He takes a deep breath, "You should just try with Calum. He's obviously making you feel something you haven't in a while."

I breath out, I hadn't realized I was holding it. "Michael, it's too soon. I've only know him for a couple of days. Maybe it's just that he's new and exciting."

"I think you're just saying that," Michael smirked. I rolled my eyes and he continued, "I think you should take it how you want it. Just don't get caught by Ashton, he'll have a field day with this one."

"Thank you, Mikey. I think I just need to take it slow, slow is good."

Michael chuckled, "Yea you and slow don't go together. So good luck with that." I tired to supress a smile. I knew he was right but I didn't want him to know. 

"I'm just going to have to take it at my own pace, Mikey."

He nodded, "I think that's a good idea. Just don't let him fall to hard for you," he said with a big smile.

"I'll try not to let that happen," I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Michael Gordon Clifford!!
> 
> Hope this is okay, kind of short and a filler. Oh well.
> 
> I just got a job but hopefully I will be able to write more over break.


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Autumn share a moment

I decided to wait to see Calum. I felt that if I saw him too soon I might do something I regret. I knew i'd see him for class on Friday for classes, which was only two days from when I last saw him. I wanted to talk to Ashton about it, I felt guilty for keeping this from him. It wasn't Ashton's life though, I didn't ask about the girls he brought home why should he care about guys spend time with.

I needed time to think but then I thought what am I even thinking about. I'm afraid to be happy with someone who likes me.

'Because he doesn't know you'

Oh shut up brain, I know I'm fucked up.

'You haven't been in a relationship since...'

Shut Up Brain!

______________________________________________________________

 

 

It was Friday morning and I was walking to class with Ashton. He was telling me about last night at work. Apparently Calum and Luke had stopped by for a visit and tried to make coffee and failed. They almost got Ash fired. It made me laugh, the thought of all those boys trying to make a simple drink.

We got into class and took our seats. I was still talking to Ashton when I heard a smooth accent next to me.

"Frank, Ash. How's it going?" Calum was taking his seat next to me.

"Hey, bud. I was telling France about y'all almost getting me fired last night." Ashton spoke.

Calum sat and smiled, "We told you we were sorry, man."

I watched Calum as he smiled and got out his books. He looked sleepy and worn out from soccer practice. He was so attractive, I look at him and I can't believe I've had him. It's like when he's around I crave him.

"Franks, did you hear me?" Calum smiled again.

"Uhh, no sorry." I snapped out of it. "What'd you say?"

"How're you doing? Haven't talked to you in a couple of days?" Calum asked.

"Awe, have you missed me?" I chuckled.

He suppressed a smile, "Maybe, maybe not."

"It's okay if you did, people love me." I smiled. 

"I know," he smiled.

I smiled back as the class started. I was hoping I wasn't too wishy washy with him. Every time something felt too real for me I backed off. Well not this time, I told myself, not this time.

I actually paid attention in class that day, I never thought having that Australian hunk next to me would be a good thing. It was that day though. It wasn't until my last class, I was distracted. Ashton told me he was going over to his new friend Gemma's house so she could help him with his Calculus homework. 

Right, 'homework,' I thought. 

That just meant that I would go home alone, maybe i'd stop for some food and get the big tv for myself. I was, sadly, getting excited of the thought. Man Ash should leave the house more often. I had gotten a little taste of it when I didn't have work but I mostly used that time to sleep. It wasn't until everyone was getting up I realized class was over and I had been strongly daydreaming about eating and watching tv. I grabbed my stuff quickly, ready to get out of there.

"Hey Franks," Calum said as soon as I had walked out of the room. I forgot that his class was right next to mine. He was leaning against the wall and I had this feeling like he had been waiting for me. I tried not to think of it, he probably just needed a ride.

"Cal, what's up? How was class?" I asked, as we started walking together.

"I better now because class is over and it's Friday. How about you?"

"Great, Ash is going over to someones house so I have the apartment to myself." I immediately regretted saying those words.

"Oh you do?" Calum asked, rubbing a hand down his shirt to smooth it out. It showed off this tiny hint of his abs. I had been daydreaming about eating and tv and now all I was going to think of was having sex with Calum because Ashton wasn't there. 

"Yea," I played off innocently as we reached my car. It will be nice to have some time...alone. I'm going to pick up some food, watch some Friends maybe."

Calum stood on the passenger side with a slight smile, he knew those wouldn't be the only things I was doing today. "That sounds like an awful lot of fun."

Two can play at this game. 

"I'm guessing you'd like to join?" I asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"Well if you wouldn't mind?" he grinned widely.

"Of course not, I always take pity on the less fortunate." I unlocked my car and hopped in. I heard Calum laugh as he got in as well. 

"Oh is that what I am?" 

I started my car to go to the nearest McDonald's, I needed a burger. "Well, you are bumming a ride of me." I said as I drove.

"Well, Luke drives me here in the morning because he has guitar practice. Then he has two more classes after mine and I don't want to wait around. Especially when I could be doing better things, like spending time with you." 

I kept my eyes on the road, I knew he was looking at me for a response. I new I was failing because I had a tiny blush spread across my cheeks. "Well, I fear the more you'll hangout with me the more you'll realize i'm not all i'm cracked up to be."

I pulled into the drive though and Calum spoke, "Oh Franky, you know as well as I do that's not true. If you could only hear how your friends talk about you. It only makes me want to know you more. I need good, strong, beautiful people like you in my life. Hopefully, you'll let me into yours too."

I stared at him, I really was only expecting a 'Don't say that about yourself' or 'No, you're pretty cool.' You know the normal new friend kind of thing. Him speaking to me like this only made me want him more. "Thanks, and of course I want you in my life. You're already cooler than half my friends."

He chuckled, "Good, let's shake on it. New Bestie?" 

I laughed, "Bestie? Really?"

He held out his hand, "Don't be mean."

I suppressed a smile and took his hand in mine, "Alright, new bestie."

He pulled me forward and lightly kissed my lips. Then the car in front of us moved allowing us to order. "Come on, new bestie. I need a burger," Calum smiled looking ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. 
> 
> The Calum feels are killing me, sorry if they are you too!


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Friends

We got to the apartment and started up the tv while eating. I was eating but I couldn't help but keep looking over at Calum. He was devouring his burger and fries with an intense view of Friends. It was the episode where Chandler gives a gift to Joeys girlfriend that he's in love with. I don't know why but I always loved this episode. Something about Chandlers vulnerability and kindness. I'd do anything for Ashton or even Luke. At this point I'd probably do anything for Calum too.

His jaw moving was even hot while he was eating.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I looked back at the tv so I wouldn't get caught starring. We sat there and watched a couple more episodes and laid on the couch. I had my legs in his lap and he was softly stroking my legs. it felt so light and good. It was nice to just sit there and relax. I didn't really know what was going on. 

I couldn't date him , I just couldn't. After my last real relationship... I shivered at the thought.

"Are you okay?" Calum asked. His hand had stilled on my leg.

I moved out of his lap and sat up. "Cal, what's going on here?"

He cocked his head and sat up, looking directly at me. "Well, we were watching Friends."

"I told you that I don't date." I said quickly.

"And why is that?" He asked.

I got uncomfortable, "Look I don't feel comfortable or know you that well to talk about it with."

"Okay, I understand." He looked like a wounded puppy.

"I'm sorry, I just"

"Franks, you don't have to feel bad. I know that when you're ready we'll talk about it." He assured.

I looked over at him. "Oh, we will, will we?"

"Yea, when you're finally ready to talk about it and have our relationship move forward we will."

"So what does that mean?" I couldn't help but suppress a smile.

"That I'm going to have to show you that I'm worth it." Calum moves forward and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Now come back over here."

"I don't want you to wait around for me. I just don't do relationships. I appreciate you being understanding but what if I was never ready?" I asked. 

"Franky, if you don't like me like that then I understand..."

"It's not that," I backtracked. "I fell in love with someone who I thought I knew and it really tore me to pieces. I don't want that happening to anyone because the way I felt was just...it was disgusting. I'd never wish it on my worst enemy." 

"Not even Jess?" he smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, well maybe one person." We both laughed. I put my hand over his, "I just don't have it in me for a relationship." 

"Franks, even friends with benefits is a relationship and I know you've had those."

I frowned and he said, "I didn't mean it like that." He sighed, "Maybe we could go slow?"

"Calum, I know that i'm not ready." I stood up and turned toward him. 

He stood up too, facing me. "Oh, you don't know what you want. You have to put yourself out there."

"Calum, you don't know what I want so stop acting like you know what I need. I don't need you, that's for fucking sure." 

"Franks, I want any type of relationship I can have with you."

"Why? I don't get it. You could have anyone so stop trying to chase me. It's not attractive." I lied. I don't know why he wanted me so much. I just feel like i'm so fucked up and damaged i'd make him the same way too. "We had some fun but i'm over it." I lied again.

"Franky, you don't mean that." He moved closer, his hot breath on my body. "I know I made you feel like no one else could." 

I could feel myself getting wet. Just thinking about my time with him. I couldn't let him win though, I decided no relationship with Calum. He already made me feel too much. "It's all about the sex isn't it." I was a low blow, I knew it.

He pushed his eyebrows and shook his head. He looked into my eyes and knew what I was doing. "Whatever you need to tell yourself." He grabbed his backpack and turned back to me. "This isn't over, don't think i'm going to give up so quickly." He lightly grazed his fingers over my left collar bone and I froze. His mouth move in closer hovering over mine. "You bet you sweet ass this isn't over." His mouth spoke slightly having his lips graze mine. "See you later, Franky." 

Then he was gone, leaving me week at the knees and hungry for his touch. You know what this isn't over, if he wants me we'll see how bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I know it's been forever. I promise it will be soon when I update. I was so busy and then I never had the energy to write for this but that's my fault. I'm in 100% and if you're still reading god bless you.


	7. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franks gives in

After that day Calum and I hadn't really had time to speak. I'd been busy with school and work. So when Calum invited me to a party he and Luke were having this Friday I was lucky enough to have work.

I didn't want to go to a party to watch Calum from across the room. I needed some time away from him but that was hard when I had to see him everyday. It was just best if he did actually just get over me or whatever.

I had about two and a half hours left of work. We closed the place at 9 and I knew I could still make the party but I just figured I'd take extra long closing up. Maybe even grab some food from the food court. That's the only good thing about working in a mall. The store closes an hour earlier than the others and all the Chinese food I can eat. I was friends with one of the guys who worked at Magic Palace. So I had the hookup for food, which started to sound really good and now I was craving honey chicken.

"Well, I finished stocking and such. I guess I'm gonna go ahead and go if that's cool." Liam said. He was my managers son so he was the assistant manager. He was a senior at the same college I went to. When I first started working here a little over a year ago I was obsessed with him. He has a girlfriend though and they're too precious together. I still think he's like the cutest guy though. He looks like the total good guy you'd introduce to your parents but a total bad boy in the bedroom. Though working with him all the time made him like a big brother to me.

"Of course, Liam. You going to see Sophia?" I asked. Leaning on the counter with my head in my hands, elbow propped up. If I couldn't have him at least I could stare.

His brown eyes shined at the mention of her name. "Yes, ma'am. She wants to go see some chick flick but I just want to be with her." He smiled.

I sighed, it made me think of Calum. I wanted Calum's eyes to light up when someone mentioned my name. I know he wanted me, really wanted me. I just wish I deserved it though.

"You and Sophia are the cutest couple in the world, it's disgusting."

He laughed, "I try Franks. I love being the most disgusting couple in the world. It brings me joy no other couple title can."

He leaned on the counter, "So any gentleman callers barking up your tree?"

I was reluctant to answer. "Well- uhh... Maybe?"

His eyes got wide not expecting my answer. "Really? Franks, that's awesome. Who is he? How'd you meet?" He smiled excitedly.

It was really cute. Right on cue I got a text from Calum. I opened while I spoke to Liam.

"Oh is that him? Tell him I said, hi?" Liam bounced on his heels.

I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "We met at school, Li. It's not that serious. You know I don't do relationships. I mean how can I when I'm waiting for you." I smile.

Liam rolls his eyes but I can see the smile on his lips. Liam and I had a heart to heart one night when no one was coming into the store. I told him everything and me practically and he did the same.

"I just want you to be happy, Franks. That was the past this is now. You deserve it, okay? Your deserve everything." Liam leaned off the counter and brushed my cheek lightly with his hand. I couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks, Li. We'll have to have another heart to heart soon, yeah?." I smiled.

"You name the time and place and I'm there." He checked his watch. "I gotta go, I'll see you Sunday? We both work." He walked to the door.

"Yes sir, see you then." I waved.

He smiled and was half out the door before he turned around. "Oh and Franks?"

I looked up from my phone, "Yes, Liam?" I asked.

"You know if anything were to happen with Sophia and I am all yours." His grin was so big his eyes crinkled.

I rolled my eyes and blushed. "Get out of here."

"Bye," he waved and was gone.

I was thinking of ways I could mysteriously get rid of Sophia before my phone buzzed again. It was signaling I got another text from Calum.

Calum: Why aren't you here?  
Calum: Don't try and ignore me :)

I rolled my eyes and responded.

Franky: I'm at work like I already told you.

Two older woman came in and were walking around the antique shop. I took that time to get on Instagram. I got another text.

Calum: Oh, feisty are we?

I quickly replied.

Franky: Only to you

Calum: I hope so ;)

I once again rolled my eyes. It seemed I was doing that a lot today. I decided not to respond. I was scrolling through Instagram seeing pictures from the party. Michael posted one of him and Cassie, I liked it. Then some other people which I liked a couple. Then there was Ashton, Luke, and some girl from our science class. Then I got a notification that someone had tagged me in a photo. I saw that it was Jess which then again made me roll my eyes. I clicked on it seeing the caption was 'Sorry you're not here' with a heart emoji. I was glad I wasn't holding my phone because I would have dropped it.

It was a picture of Jess and Calum. Jess was kissing Calum on the cheek and he was smiling and his eyes were closed. I was so pissed, I hated this feeling. I was pissed because of that tramp, Jess and then I was pissed because Calum wasn't mine but I was acting like he was.

I got off Instagram and Calum texted me again.

Calum: I miss you.

Funny way of showing it. I rolled my eyes at myself. It wasn't his fault he was aloud to do whatever he wanted. I didn't respond I watched the ladies in the store and started talking to them about some old suitcases. Apparently one of the collected it and was trying to find a certain piece for a set.

They ended up buying a small makeup case from the twenties. They thanked me and then left and I was in the store by myself. I could hear my phone buzzing but I didn't touch it. I looked at the clock, time had flown a little. I had one more hour left. I sat and got on the computer I figured no one would come in the last hour. So I got on tumblr and scrolled though.

I had just about half an hour left before I logged out of tumblr. I decided to check my phone seeing 12 texts from Calum and 2 from Luke and one from Ashton. I was about to read them but the front door bell rung signaling someone had come in. I stood up, "Hi, how can I- Calum?"

I blinked a couple of times. "What are you doing here?"

"You were ignoring my texts." He just stood there. He was a little sweaty but it made him glisten. He was wearing a white Nirvana shirt and black skinny jeans.

I swallowed hard, I couldn't believe he'd just shone up.

"Well, I am working." I pointed out.

He laughed and it caught me off guard. He looked around, "Yea it seems pretty swamped."

"I thought you were partying it up. You know with Jess?" I crossed my arms. The counter was the only thing keeping us apart.

His eyebrows shot up. "So that's what this is about, huh?"

"Calum, I'm at work." I didn't want to do this now. I knew i'd lose. 

"You should close early. You don't have much longer."

"What, no." I questioned.

He gave me a look. "If anyone one comes in they're just going to look and leave. No one buys antiques at 8:45 on a Friday."

"Ugh, fine." I grabbed the keys and walked around the counter.

"Don't huff and puff. I just came to see you. I missed you as you know."

I locked the door and froze when he spoke. I wish Liam had stayed I had no idea what to say. I walked behind the counter again and Calum followed. I looked at him, "You're not allowed back here."

He rolled his eyes, "I won't tell if you don't."

I sighed and lead him back to the stock room/office so I could check what needed to be done before I could leave.

He took my hand and put it on his shoulder and slide his hand on my waist. He used his other hand to tilt my chin up. "Jess doesn't mean shit to me. I only did it because I- well I kinda wanted to make you jealous."

I looked at him and opened my mouth in a little disbelief. "You wanted to make me jealous?" Because good job you succeeded. You also succeeded in giving me a bunch of shitty feels. 

He nodded and rubbed his nose against mine. I moved back slightly. He could sense my discomfort and sighed, looking down.

"Fine."

"What?" He questioned his face showing confusion.

"I'll give us a try. On my own terms and if you buy me food in the food court." I huffed out a laugh.

He looked at me for a minute. "I want you to want it Franks."

I sighed, "I do."

Calum rolled his eyes obviously not believing me and moved to let go of me. 

"I mean it Calum." I pulled his chin to look at me. "I realized I want you tonight. It's been a long time since I've really wanted someone. You're effect on me is just overwhelming and I trust you. I'm not good at this romantic stuff, okay? I'm basically Christian Grey."

He softly smiled. "So Chinese then?"

I smiled back, "You're getting to know me well aren't you?"

"I'm trying. I'm just glad you're finally letting me." He leaned down and tenderly kisses me.

I hope I don't regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for more development of this story. 
> 
> It's raining so hard here so I better post this before the power goes out. Laters! ;)


	8. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Calum have a good night.

"I'm glad I left the party." Calum said.

"Me too," I agreed as we sat and ate our honey chicken.

Calum went to put his hand on top of mine but I swiftly went to pick up a napkin to clean my mouth. But I could see his disappointment.

I sighed, "Cal..."

"Yea," he smiled slightly.

"The more we get to know each other the more I'll become more comfortable with everything. But I'm not fond of being touched and stuff. Like dating and 'being close,' I just...its hard for me."

"Why?" He asked softly.

I felt nauseated, "I'm just not ready to talk about it."

"Okay, okay." He sighed in defeat. "When you're ready you'll tell me."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Cal." We sat and ate in silence. I looked up from chewing to watch Calum. He was chewing and fiddling with his food. I couldn't help but smile at him. He looked so innocent but I knew he wasn't. His jawline while he chewed was mesmerizing. His hair was tousled and he was wearing a black shirt with a blue plaid button up over it.

I just didn't understand why a guy like this, who could have anyone, wanted me. Was I like a bet? Was he doing this to show off?

I just starred at him. I didn't know him that well but I couldn't imagine him doing that to anyone. I could help but maybe even want him to use me.

Shit, no. That's what happened last time. I can't do this.

"Why are you starring at me?" Calum laughed.

"Huh? What? I wasn't..."

"Okay...sure." He grinned.

We finished eating and the mall was closing. We walked outside to our cars and Calum quickly took my hand before I could move it away. I looked over to see him hiding his grin.

"So where's your car?" He asked.

"Oh it's over there." I pointed to the other side of the lot.

"I'll drive you over there." He said taking me to Luke's car and opening the passenger door.

I hid my smile as I quickly got in. Once Calum got in and started it I asked, "So Luke actually let you barrow his car?"

"Oh no, I stole the keys. I had to get to you." He stopped next to my car.

I feel all night I had just been starring at him. When he said things like that it was all I could do not to stare.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." I said.

He looked disappointed. "I'm sure the party is still going on. We could hangout there."

I shook my head. "I'm kind of tired from working. I don't really want to be around a bunch of drunk people."

He nodded, "I get it."

I leaned over and grabbed his hair lightly tugging on it, like I knew he liked, and kissed him. It wasn't long until it was getting really passionate so I pulled away. I opened the door and got out. I turned around to see Calum looking wrecked and confused. "Night, Cal. Thanks again." I slammed the door, getting into my car. I drove off and took a short cut getting to the apartment quickly. I laughed hard and smiled, I was in charge. When I got to the apartment I didn't see Luke's car so I ran inside and went to my room.

I changed out of my clothes and could hear Ashton and some girl in his room. There was lots of moaning and groaning. I rolled my eyes, he was always so loud and so where the girls he brought home. I put on a white tank top and some plaid pajama shorts. I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen for some water. I was walking back to my room when I heard a knock on the door. It startled me at first but then I walked over to answer, I knew Ashton wasn't going to get it.

I opened the door and saw a very angry looking Calum. My heart stopped beating for a second. His plaid shirt was practically falling off and his hair looking like he'd pulling on it since I left him in the car at the mall.

"Calum... I-"

He interrupted and put his hand on the door so I couldn't shut it. "You think you can just get me all hot and bothered and then run off without any consequences."

It sounded more like a statement than a question. I opened my mouth to speak but all I could do is shake my head.

"I didn't think so." Calum said before shoving me against the wall and slamming the door shut. He was really getting me aroused but I was also scared that Ashton was going to come and see what the noise was.

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet." He said reading my mind. "I can't say the same for you." He smirked.

He took me to my room that night and was right, I was a loud mess.

He had to cover my mouth most of the night. He fucked me hard and good. Plus now it was only me who he'd be fucking and me, him. I was actually really happy about that.

I woke up and really had to go to the bathroom. I went to stand up and almost fell. My legs felt like soggy jello. I laughed to myself. Only Calum had made me feel like this. I got to the bathroom and when I came out I ran into Ashton.

"Oh shit," I said.

"Hey," he smiled. "So, how are you?" His grin was overwhelming.

"I'm fine, thank you." I tried to scoot back to my room.

"So someone had a fun night last night?" He said putting an arm against the wall so I couldn't pass him.

"Yea, I know you did. I heard you from my room last night." I smiled.

"Well, same to you." He smirked and my face fell. Damnit Calum.

"I- I uh... Well, you see-" I started.

Ashton smiled and then kissed me. "I'm messing with you, okay? I'm just glad to here you having some fun. I gotta run to work but I'll see you later."

"Okay," I rubbed his head. "Love you, see you later."

"Love you." He began to leave and called out before he did, "Don't have too much fun while I'm gone."

I rolled my eyes and went back into my room. I smiled when I saw Calum spread across my bed in his gray boxer briefs. He stirred in his sleep and reached across the bed. All the sudden he jumped up. He turned around concerned but his face softened.

"There you are," he smiled.

"Yea, I just had to run to the bathroom." I went and sat on the bed.

"I thought you might have left." His body relaxed.

"No," I leaned over and pecked him. "I wouldn't run away this is my house." I laughed but Calum didn't think it was funny. "I'm messing with you." I rubbed his back. "How could I leave when you're the best I've had."

He smiled, "So you're just using me for my body. I mean I know I'm a great lover."

"You don't have to tell me."

He smirked and pushed me back on the bed, climbing over me. "So I guess that means you're ready for round four?"

I flipped him so I was on top. "Round five actually you gotta keep up, old man." I leaned down hovering over him.

"Oh I'll show you." He smiled.

"We'll just see about that."

I'm in control of this, I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter but they're cute anyway.
> 
> Either way i'm excited for the development of this story, I hope you guys are too. 
> 
> I want boyfriend Calum to cuddle and have SO MUCH sex with. 
> 
> Ahh! 
> 
> Laters, X!


	9. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Franky try not to get caught.

It had been a full two weeks that Calum and I had started this 'thing.' I guess you'd call it dating. I liked him a lot but I shut myself off from love for a long time so to me this was purely just a guy I liked and spent time with.

It was interesting getting to know more about Calum and see him more often. We were still sneaking around. I wasn't sure when to tell Ashton, I didn't know how he'd take it. Ashton knew someone was around he was just sad I hadn't told him yet. I could tell he was a little worried he hated when I'd get into friends with benefits relationships and hide them.

He asked me two days ago where the guy was who kept him up last night and when I said he left early that morning for soccer practice Ashton couldn't stop smiling. I didn't mean to say that, I was afraid that he'd put together that Calum was on the team. Instead he asked, if Calum knew him. I couldn't help but laugh and say, probably.

Then while we had been in class Ashton asked Calum if he knew a guy that might be seeing me. Calum just blushed and said he didn't know.

Calum said Luke was a little suspicious. He was wondering why Calum was never home. Calum told him he was practicing for his upcoming soccer game but that could only last for so long.

I was in the snack bar area waiting on Calum to finish talking to his coach. "Franks, where have you been?" I looked up from the table I was sitting at to see Luke.

"Luke," I sighed. I really hadn't seen him in a while. I've been so busy with school, work, and being wrapped up in Calum (literally.) "You've got facial hair. My goodness, you look like a man."

He laughed, nose scrunching. "You think so?"

I nodded, he looked really good. The girls walking by starting at him proved my point and I laughed. "Have a seat, my friend. Talk to me."

He smiled and had a seat in the chair next to me. "Gosh, I've missed you." He put his hand on top on mine and I smiled.

"I've missed you too. God, you haven't been to any parties or anything. All I've seen is Ashton. He says he thinks you've been seeing someone."

I blushed and looked at the floor he took that as a yes. "Franky, that's great! I'm just glad you've been spending your time with someone."

"Me too, Luke." I smiled and took a drink of my iced tea.

"So are you in an actual relationship?" He pressed.

I looked at him and nodded. There was excitement in his eyes but it also looked like something else.

"Oh wow, how long?" He asked.

"Two weeks now, I should tell Ashton. I'm a little nervous." I avoided I contact.

"Franks, that's- wow, that's great. I can't believe that someone finally got you to give them a chance."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "You make me sound like some fringed bitch."

He smiled, "Sometimes you can be." I raised my eyebrows at him. He laughed, "But I love you anyway."

"Sure, okay." I huffed out a laugh.

He took my hand again and I smiled at him. There was something different in his eyes, the intensity frightened me a little. "Luke?"

"My two favorite people!" I heard as Luke and I turned around to see Calum coming our way. I smiled brightly, it was Thursday so I didn't normally see him during school, just after, maybe in the hall if I was lucky.

"Hey, buddy." Luke smiled, removing his hand from mine.

"Hey, Cal." I perked.

"Hey guys," he smiled and had his hand on both of our shoulders. We both looked up at him.

"How was your meeting with Coach?" I asked and Luke looked at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"It was great, he told me I've been progressing and really showing my skills as a leader. Says next year there's a good chance of me becoming Captain." He nodded.

"Calum, that's great!" I moved to touch him but I knew that'd look suspicious. He could see what I was about to do so he moved to sit across from me and beside Luke. "Thanks, Franks." he smiled and gave me a sweet look. I wanted to jump over the table to give him some congratulations. He loved soccer it was his passion. He'd been making me watch so much of it lately. I did not mind cause I got to look at hot sweaty guys but most of all because I got to look at Calum. He got so excited over it and seeing the intensity and happiness in his eyes was something I never wanted to take away.

"Wow, man. That's really awesome for you. I feel like a proud parent." Luke smiled brightly.

Calum was still staring at me when he laughed and said a thank you to Luke.

"Oh, Calum." Luke spoke and Calum moved his hard gaze from me. I could feel myself getting wet, just from the way he looked at me. I know he wanted to celebrate and so did I. 

Luke continued, "My last class got cancelled so I can take you home when your ready."

I looked over at Calum, I always took him back on Tuesday and Thursday. It was when we had time without Luke or Ashton because they were still at school. We'd eat, or hangout, or- well you know.

Calum looked at me with apology in his eyes and I smiled. He knew he had to go with Luke so it wasn't suspecting.

"That'd be great." He looked at Luke and smiled. "I got some homework I need to get done."

We all got up and headed for our cars. "Franky, I need some help with that Bio homework. Could we do that later tonight?"

I smiled, we already did our Bio homework. "Oh sure Cal, you want to come around mine tonight? Ash has work so that way it would be quiet."

"Sounds great. I see you at six" I could tell he wanted to kiss me. I wanted him to too.

I walked to my car. "See you then. Bye, Luke! Text me."

"Will do, love muffin." He smiled and I rolled my eyes with a laugh. He use to call me that in high school because for about two months every morning I'd eat a muffin. 

He'd say, "Are you in love with muffins? Do you want to marry them?" He was such a kid. I loved it though.

___________________________________________

It was about five till six. I was rushing around the apartment cleaning it up. I put on some sexy red underwear and some yoga pants with this blue top Calum told me he loved on me. I wanted to celebrate what coach had told him and I knew he'd want to celebrate too. There was a knock on my door and I rushed to it. I checked myself in the mirror before opening the door. I don't know why I was getting to worked up.

I opened the door to a Calum with a forced smile and when I was about to question him Luke appeared. "Hi, Luke?" my stomach droppd. What was he doing here? I could fell Calum's eyes on me, looking me up and down.

"Hey, our wifi was messing up I was wondering if I could use yours while you two study? Plus you have such a huge kitchen table and I have to finish this music theory paper." He smiled.

"Of course, come in." I put on a smile.

He sighed with a smile and brushed past Calum to kiss me on the cheek and walk into the apartment. Luke was out of sight and Calum's lips were on mine. "I'm sorry, I think he just doesn't want to be alone." His lips traveled down to my neck. "Really, you're wearing the fucking blue shirt?" He whined, speaking in between kisses and I giggled.

"Yea, I wanted to celebrate what coach told you. I know how hard you've been working and how good you've been making me feel so I wanted to make you feel good." I smiled at him innocently. I loved making him feel good.

His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open.

"Guys?" Luke said.

"Coming," I spoke.

"Fuck him," Calum kissed me again and made his way into my apartment and I laughed following. 

This is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter but a chapter non the less.
> 
> I love me some Calum Hood.
> 
> I'm super sleepy watching Parks and Recreation with my brother. It's like 4 in the morning and I want chicken strips.
> 
> Laters!


	10. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying turned wrong.

Calum, Luke, and I were all sitting at my dining room table. Luke was busy writing away while Calum and I were doing some bio homework due next week. I was a little ticked off because I wanted to be alone with Calum but I was happy to see Luke. I'd missed him being around.

Before Calum became his roommate he always came over to mine and Ashton's. At least five times a week he'd be over and I loved that. We were all so close, it did miss it. I was thankful for Calum though. I was also glad Calum was taking care of Luke while I wasn't around.

"Franky, do you think Ashton still has his music theory book?" Luke asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, uh. It's probably in his room on his bookshelf, bottom shelf." I said.

"Cool," he nodded and made his way to Ashton's room.

As soon as Luke was out of sight Calum put his lips on mine in a hard passionate kiss. He bit my lip which made me moan as he grabbed a fist full of my hair. I grabbed the collar of his shirt wanting more.

"Fuck, Franky." Calum tried to suppress a moan.

"Found it!" Luke yelled.

Calum and I pulled apart fast and Luke came into sight jogging back in. He sat down with a smile. I smiled back as I flattened out my hair from Calum's assault. Calum looked at me and giggled. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Luke giving us a confused glare.

"Calum we have one more question to do." I turned back to the book.

"Let's do this poo." Calum said making Luke giggle.

Boys.

_____________________________________

Once we were all done we went and to watch How I Met Your Mother reruns. Calum was sitting on the love seat while Luke and I took over the other couch. I could see Calum stealing glances at me with a hard look. It sent shivers down my spine.

My phone made a noise signaling I got a text. I pulled out my phone seeing I had one from Ashton and a new one from Calum.

I looked at Ashton's first.

5:34  
From: Ashton "Fabio hair" Irwin  
I'll bring you a chi tea tonight if you do my laundry tomorrow while I work :) pretty please.

7:58  
From: France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calum is daddy, okay.
> 
> Kind of a cliffhanger, I know. I've been doing that a lot. 
> 
> I'm watching The Office and Jim and Pam were always one of my OTPs.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter should be up soon. Hope you like.
> 
> Laters, I need to sleep.


	11. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Calum get caught.

Once I was in my underwear I left my light on my night stand on. I waited for eleven minutes when I heard the front door open. My room was next to the hallway and Ashton's room was at the far end. My body shivered in anticipation. I didn't know how I should stand or lay so I decided to lay up against my pillow with the sexiest pose I could think of.

I made my hair slightly messy as Calum walked in. He stopped in his tracks and cursed under his breath. "Fuck, baby you look so good." He whispered. He closed the door behind him without breaking eye contact.

"Cal," I whispered.

He smirked at me. "Yes, Franky baby."

"I need you."

"Mm, I love hearing that come from those sweet lips of yours. Tell me how much."

"So much ch, Calum. I know you've been working so hard for the soccer team and I want to take time to take care of you. I want to show you how proud I am. Especially since you're mine."

I couldn't believe the words that left my mouth. I'd never really said anything like that to a partner of mine. I knew he liked it though and that's what this was all about, right?

"All mine." He murmured. I could see his jean clad member straining to get out. I was so hungry for a Calum's body.

"Calum for the love of god stop just standing there." I wanted to scream.

"Damn, I love when you beg." He removed his shirt as he walked over to me. I moved over to kneel at the foot of the bed where he was. He popped open his jeans slowly, looking at me. "My favorite underwear on you too. You've just been such a good girl for me, haven't you?"

I nodded, afraid of my voice.

Calum chuckled. It was crazy to me that he could be so hot and sexy ready to ruin me but then just chuckled and grin like a two year old.

Calum raised one hand to cup my face. His thumb brushed my cheek before he brought our faces together for a hard and passionate kiss. His kisses were deep then small and then he'd bite my lip making me moan. The hand moved from my face to my neck. My hands roamed his hard chest. All we were doing was kissing and I was a moaning mess in front of him.

Who was I when I was with him? I was afraid of my own answer.

All the sudden Calum's other hand was rubbing the outer layer of my panties. I gasped so hard I broke our lips apart. Calum chuckled. "Franky baby, you're so wet."

"Mhm," I gasped out as he rubbed hard.

"Do you always get this wet?" He asked.

"No!" I tired to stay hushed. "Only you."

He smirked. "What about when you touch yourself?"

"I pretend my hand is your hand and I get wet." I admitted not even in shame because I knew how much he'd be turned on.

"Good girl." He removed his hand and pushed me down on the bed before I could protest.

Calum was still at the foot of the bed watching me. He pulled his jeans down to reveal his navy blue boxer briefs. He moved on the bed and hovered over me. He leaned down pecking my lips. Our eye contact was so intense my body was quivering underneath him. He leaned on his side as his hand moved before but his fingers quickly went under the band of my underwear. I whimpered at his cold long fingers. He didn't waste any time pushing two fingers. I moaned his name his name as he touched me. I needed to touch him too. I moved my hand to his boxers and rubbed him. This only made his hand move harder and faster. I pushed his boxers down so I could grip him in my hand. He dripped with precome and I smiled at the thought that I was making him feel as good as I feel.

My other hand went to grab his bicep that was working on me. "Calum, oh - Cal - Calum!" I harshly whispered.

"Fuck Franky, you feel so good."

We worked on each other for a couple more minutes before I spoke. "Calum, baby. Oh jesus, I'm close."

"Shit, me too. Before you I never came so fast." I smiled to myself, in the pit of my stomach I had that feeling.

Calum's hand speed up as we both hit our highs simultaneously. I practically screamed out as I came and Calum had to use his hand to cover my mouth.

Our breaths were both ragged. "Jesus, Franky are you trying to have everyone hear you?" He laughed and removed his hand.

"I can help you make me feel so good Calum." I whispered, my voice horse. He stopped laughing and stared at me with a hard look. I smiled to myself and kept going. "Why don't you fuck me and make me scream even louder?" I smirked.

"You're one dirty girl, you know that?" His voice rough.

I nodded as I went to remove my bra and panties. He removed his boxers and watched me.

"All fours, now."

I smiled and immediately got into my favorite position. He smacked my ass and made me cry out.

"Alright baby girl." Calum brushed his tip against me making me moan. He then after slammed right into me and jolted me forward.

What also slammed was my bedroom door as I looked over it was busted open. There stood Ashton with a shocked face and a bat?

"Oh dear god." I said.

"That's right," Calum still pounded into me with his eyes closed.

"Ashton!"

"What!?" Calum opened his eyes. I pushed him off of me and grabbed a pillow to cover myself. Calum rushed to grab his boxers.

It was quiet for a minute.

"Ash..." I finally spoke.

His face looked confused and a little angry. He put the bat down. "Living room, now." With that he walked away. Calum and I looked at each other and both spoke, "Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want Calum, so bad right now.
> 
> Ha ha, I'm sorry for this bad smut. I'm kinda shit at it.
> 
> Hope school is going well for you all.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story so far. Vote and comment.
> 
> I'm gonna go rewatch AHS Coven with my brother.
> 
> Laters, baby.


	12. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Franky tell Ashton.

Calum and I made our way to the living room as slowly as possible. Too bad my room was the closest to it. Once we got in the living room Ashton was sitting on the recliner looking and the ground. He was in his boxers and a band tank top his bed head was as crazy as ever.

I made my was to to couch with Calum right next to me. As Calum and I sat he took my hand and I smiled down at it. I couldn't help but think our hands looked good engulfed in one another. I looked up and Ashton was watching me with a confused face.

"Ash..." Calum started.

"No, I'd like to hear this from my best friend. France, why the hell have I just found you in bed with our new friend Calum, here?" He gestured to Calum. I could tell he was trying to stay calm.

I remember when Michael and I started 'dating' Ashton freaked out because Michael was our new friend and it was me, his best friend, trying to get out there again. He didn't want to loose anyone. I know he'd always choose me but I never wanted to put him in that situation. That'd be like me dating Luke and us breaking up and then asking Ashton to pick between us. The three of us had been best friends for way too long. I'd never date Luke though, he's like my brother just like Ashton. Although Ashton didn't know I slept with Luke that one night. We were both tipsy and it was just a friendly fumble.

"Calum and I are dating." I blurted out.

I heard Calum chuckle and I knew he was smiling but Ashton wasn't. "Dating? France you don't date. Not since-"

"I know but Calum's different. I knew this is how people would react so we haven't told anyone. I'm a little scared but I'm excited."

"Why didn't you tell me, I'm your best friend?" Ashton asked a little sadly. "Did you not trust me?"

"No, Ash." I moved closer to him. "Of course not."

"Then what?" Ashton looked so frustrated. "We tell each other everything. I mean pretty much."

"Yeah, pretty much." I laughed but then turned to Calum. "Cal, do you mind if I have a minute with..."

"Of course, baby." He got up and kissed my head. I could tell he wanted to talk to Ashton but he was a little afraid. He walked back to my room and I heard the door softly close. Ashton looked up to me and harshly whispered.

"France, what are you doing? You're going to hurt the poor kid."

"What, no I'm not Calum's different. It's not just sex, Ash. I actually really like him, I'm trying here."

"For how long?"

"What?"

"How long has this been going on?" Ashton asked.

"Couple of weeks. The night of Luke's party I didn't go to because I had to work."

"Yeah, Calum left early." He retorted.

"Yeah, he came to harass me." I laughed. "He asked me to go out with him and I said yes." I smiled just thinking about that night, I was a nervous wreck.

"You really like him?" Ashton asked giving me a soft look.

I nodded, "I do. I know he's your and Luke's friend and I'm not trying to ruin anything."

Ashton cut it, "Hey, I know. I know. Sometimes you can't help who you fall for. So you really like Calum, wow. I didn't think you'd fall for anyone since-"

It was my turn to cut in. "Yeah, well I'm trying." I smiled.

"Sorry," Ashton smiled. "Well, he must be good in bed because I've never heard you be so loud."

My eyes almost bugged out of my head and my smile was gone. "Ash."

"Like damn, you like it rough too. My little baby's gown." He brought me into a hug.

"Ash, I'm actually really uncomfortable with this."

"Yeah, well I've heard you scream in the ecstasy because of him. No wonder the name was always muffled Cal must have had to slap his had over your loud mouth." Ashton laughed.

I pushed him away I knew I was as red as a tomato. "Well, that's what you get since I always have to heard disgusting girly moans coming from your room screaming out Daddy all night."

"That's right France I can go all night." He winked at me.

"Okay, well." I stood up to go back to my room. "I'm glad we could have this chat."

Ashton laughed and stood up taking my hand. "Hey, France?"

"Yeah, Ash?" I was ready to got to bed and hide my shame.

"Thanks for telling me, really. You and Calum are a pretty hot together."

"Thank you, Ashton." I moved to hug him.

"But you know who else you have to tell?" He said as we broke the hug and I looked at him with my head to the side waiting for the answer. "France, you have to tell Luke."

"Oh shit, yeah because Luke and Calum are roommates."

"Well yeah but he's also your other best friend and he likes yo-"

"Right, will do. I've got to go to sleep Ashton I'll see you in the morning."

"Uh, right. Goodnight." I smiled at him and kissed him quickly and shuffled back to my room.

Calum was in his boxers and and his shirt leaning against the headboard. He saw me and shot up. "Hey, is everything okay? Are you alright?"

I smiled and moved to get back into bed with him. "I'm fine, everything's fine. Ash was just worried but I talked to him and he's happy for us. Says were a hot couple." I laughed.

Calum smiled and got into the bed with me. "Well, we are a hot couple."

"I know," I smiled as Calum wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me for a minute and I sighed.

"What, what is it?" Calum asked brushing my hair out of my face.

"He told me we he to tell Luke."

"Shit, he's right."

"That way we don't have to sneak around like we did here. Plus he's our friend and your roommate."

"Yeah, well Franky?" Calum said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Luke told me something tonight so it's going to be a little hard for me to tell him."

"Oh god, did he tell you we slept together because it was once and we were drunk and it was a long time ago."

"You slept together?"

"Shit."

He chuckled, "Yeah, he already told me that."

I hit Calum's chest. "You asshole."

"Ow, don't hurt daddy, baby girl."

My body tingled from his words. "What did Luke tell you?"

He shifted uncomfortable with the question. "Well, he told me he had feelings for you."

"What?" I couldn't have heard that right.

"Luke likes you. Likes you likes you."

"This isn't the fifth fucking grade. Oh my god are you serious." I buried my face in my hands. "Shit, I should have see that coming."

"Hey, it's okay. He'll get over it, I don't think he's had it that long."

"Okay," I cuddled up to Calum and he turned the lamp off.

"Let's go to sleep, okay baby girl." I nodded with my head on his toned chest. He kissed my head and spoke quietly, "Besides Luke can't have you, you're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ashton knows! But Luke likes Franky!
> 
> Do you think Calum and Franky are a hot couple?
> 
> I'm in Sociology and ready to go home. I still have to go to English 2, ugh. Plus I need to edit this. (I didn't sorry. In a rush!)
> 
> So I hope you like the chapter, love you guys.
> 
> Laters!


	13. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum's POV

Calum

I snuck back into my apartment so I could get ready for class this morning. I new Franky had to work tonight which meant I'd actually have to do homework or something. It was so weird when she wasn't around. I felt myself constantly wanting he around. I'd never wanted someone around all the time. Not in any of my previous relationships had I ever wanted the girl around all the time. I don't think I'd ever been in love but know I think I'm understanding what they say about it.

I went in the kitchen where Luke was. Shit, I need to tell him. I knew he'd hate me though he's been in love with Franky since they were in high school. I didn't want to step on his toes but Michael said, 'Just because h has a crush on her doesn't make her his. Go for it, although she doesn't date.'

"Hey, you're up." Luke smiled at me.

"Uh, yea. Slept really well thought." I always do when Franks' wraps herself around me. I smiled at the thought, "How about you?"

Luke shrugged. "Yea, I'll sleep better when I turn this paper in."

I laughed, "I know what you mean. Maybe you should get laid?"

"Yea," he laughed. I started to turn so I could go to my room but he spoke again. "But the girl I love now has a boyfriend so I know she won't sleep with me."

I stopped in my tracks. No way I was telling him now.

I faced Luke, he looked confused and tired. "Look man, you just need to move on. It's not healthy to just obsess over your friend who now finally is in a relationship. You should be happy for her. Everyone tells me she never dates, plus no one even knows who the guy is." Although now Ashton knows and I told Michael the next day because he helped urge me to go to her work that one night. He and Cassie got so excited and then started dancing.

"I should be the guy though. That should be me." Luke stopped pouring coffee and looked down.

As much as it pained me I spoke. "Maybe one day she will be. Maybe she just needs to get back in the game." In no way would I ever want her to be his. It already killed me that they had been intimate and together. She told me it was a drunken mistake but it was still weird for me. I care for both of them so much but I'd choose her in a heartbeat and that really scared me. This relationship was new in a lot of ways for me too. I'd never fallen so hard for someone.

"Well, she would have given me a chance in high school if it weren't for that asshole that broke her. I was so close to having her and then he came in the picture."

I knew that I shouldn't listen. Franky would tell me in her own time, I knew that. I couldn't help but be curious though. This was my girlfriend who didn't even want me to be with her because she thought she was so fucked up. "What happened?" Was out of my mouth before I could even think.

"She doesn't like to talk about it and I'm sure I don even know the whole story. Ashton does though. In high school she had a crush on this senior, we were juniors, and he told he asked her out. He didn't want it to get out that they were dating because of 'football' and he wasn't allowed to date or something. He had a girlfriend that went to another school and she didn't know that. So she went with it. She had been obsessed with him for so long she told him she loved him and she had sex with him the first week they started the 'relationship.' She was so happy but he was so mean and rude to her. He'd tell her to not bother him unless he called her. He'd use her for sex and then he'd be like the nicest guy. He was just an asshole. Then something big happened and she didn't come out of her room for two weeks."

"Something big happened?" I questioned.

"I don't fully know to this day. I never wanted to ask Franky but when I'd talk to Ash about it he'd just get angry. Ashton actually punched the guy and broke the guys leg. The guy lost his football scholarship."

"Fucker deserved it." I spit.

"I do know that whatever big thing happened the guy told her that she didn't deserve love."

My heart broke for her. No wonder she was so hesitant to get into a relationship. God, no I'd felt like I really pushed her into this with me. I didn't even know what to think I was so angry and confused as to why someone would do something like that, especially to her. The fact she believed it too.

"Yeah, I can see how pissed you are." Luke laughed. "I was too, it couldn't even believe a human could treat another human like that."

"I'm gonna skip today," I said. I needed to blow off some steam.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then." Luke said, grabbing his backpack.

"Thanks for telling me."

"Yeah, but don't tell her." Luke walked to the door and turned around to me.

"Of course."

______________________________________________

I felt bad Franky texted me all through classes and before she had to go to work. I told her I was busy with soccer and getting ready for a big game. She said, Okay but my baby better come back in one piece to me :)

That had really gotten me through the day.

It was seven thirty and all I could do was think about seeing her. I needed to see her. I can't believe I'd skipped all day to not see her. I know that I had to process the information Luke gave me before I talked to her or I'd tell her. I'd tell her and she's feel uncomfortable because I know she's not ready to talk about that with me.

But now it was different, I needed to see her. I needed to see she wasn't as broken. Plus a part of me wanted to know I was the first time reason. So I asked Luke to barrow his car and headed off to the mall. I needed to see my girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Calum's pov.
> 
> Franky my baby! Now you kinda know what went on with her.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> I'm going to go see Scorch Trials again because it was AMAZING!
> 
> Laters


	14. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen finds out about Luke.

Calum's POV: 

 

I got to the mall and mad my way to Franky. I figured she'd only have about an hour left of work.

I walked into the he store to see a couple of p pole walking around. I saw Franky helping an older woman, she looked tired but she was smiling. Franky said she 'hated people' but loved working with a them. I finally see what she meant. I mean she always told me about a person she helped or some crude funny joke some old man told her. Her favorite was always when the older woman would come in and se Liam because they always looked like he they'd need to go to confession afterwards. Liam sounded like an attractive, cool guy. So you know I was jealous. I knew he had a girlfriend though.

"Hi, can I help you?" I turned to the front desk. A tall, nice , and of course attractive looking guy was smiling at me.

"You must be Liam." I smiled politely.

"I am," he grinned. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Calum. I-"

"Franky's Calum!?" He asked excitedly.

"Wh- um yeah," I smiled. Franky's Calum.

"Oh wow, you're Calum. Franky never stops talking about you. Wow, that his is like meeting a famous person." Liam gushed.

"Well, I'm not that great." I awkwardly laughed.

He gave me a look, "Anyone that Franky actually likes is great."

Before I could speak I could speak I heard Franks. "Cal?" I slowly turned. "Hi, Princess." I smiled. "Princess?" She laughed and I nodded. She smiled at me then turned to Liam. "Li, could you check out Mrs. Martin here. I need to go help someone really quickly."

I looked over at Mrs. Martin who was red in the face.

"Yeah, of course. Hi, Mrs. Martin. What are you getting today?"

"Oh wow," she giggled. "Just a vintage camera and some other little goodies. How are you?"

"Doing just fine beautiful, how about you?" Liam grinned and the woman just blushed.

Franky moved me to the side and said, "Liam and I to see how many people he can make blush by the end of each shift." I laughed, "Well he didn't even have to say anything before she did."

She giggled, "That's how it usually goes. I'm happy to see you."

"And I you, I wanted to pop by. I missed you."

She smiled lightly and kissed my cheek. "I have to help this guy, I'll be right back. You can go back there with Li." I nodded and she smiled while walking off. I walked back through the space at the edge of the counter. I sat on the chair by the computer watching the woman blush and giggle at Liam. The way he was with woman I'm sure ha girlfriend was gorgeous.   
__________________________________________________

I got to know Liam for the rest of the hour and I could see why everyone liked him. He was basically perfect and honestly if Franky wasn't in the picture and he asked me to run away with him, I'd pack a bag.

Either way, I needed to talk to Franky about Luke.

"Franky, you and Calum can get out of here. I'll close up." Liam said.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean you've covered me the last two times." He smiled. "Y'all can go get that honey chicken you love so much."

"It's so good." I said and Liam laughed. "Okay, let me go grab my bag." She ran into the back. "She tells you a lot, doesn't she?" I asked.

"Yep, we talk about everything."

"So you know about..."

"I do," he nodded.

"Okay," I nodded back.

"Calum it's been a long time since she's felt or talked this way about a person. She talks about you a lot. I can tell you've even just made her mood better. I remember some guy came in here to see her and she told him to leave. We were really busy but still."

I nodded again and Franky came back.

"Thanks again, Li. I'll just all to you later." Franks grabbed my arm.

"Of course, have a good night you two. Calum, great to meet you man." Liam smiled and I smiled back. "Really great to meet you too. See you around."

_____________________________________________

We were sat eating our food. Franks was talking about some mother and daughter that came in but all I could think about was Luke.

"So the daughter was just yelling at her mom and-"

"I need to talk to you about something."

She stopped and looked at me. "Uh, okay what's up?"

"It's about us and-"

"Oh god, are you really ending it?"

"What no, why'd you think that. God no."

"Oh, thank god. Okay, sorry I'm just nervous." I could help but laugh. "Hey, don't laugh at me!" She said as she started laughing too.

"Sorry, I'm nervous too."

"Why, what is it?" She was serious again.

"I was going to tell Luke about us today, we started talking about you and well..."

"He told you about high school."

"Well that but he told me how he was in love with you."

She started laughing but then saw I was serious so she got quiet. "What! No, you've got to be lying."

"Calm down, Franks. It's okay, I just had to tell you."

"No, no no. Fuck, this wasn't supposed to happen. How are we supposed to tell him or our friends?"

"We'll just have to tell him. We can do it together."

"No, he'll just hate both of us. Oh god, Calum, we can't do this."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe if I don't come around for a while he'll get over it, you know?" She said worriedly.

"He's been in life be with you since high school I don't think it works that way."

"Shit," she stood up. "I got to go."

"What? Franky calm down. We can -"

"No, I need to just go and think."

"I'll come with you." I stood up too.

"No, I need to be alone. I'll- I'll talk to you later." She weakly smiled at me and ran off.

________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, if you follow me on social media you'll know I totaled my car last week and had three midterms. So this was written before my crash. I'm fine though, thanks for the support. I need to finish Close as Strangers so hopefully that will be up this week.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> Please vote and comment.
> 
> Laters


	15. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky tells Luke.

Franky's POV:

I couldn't believe that Luke was still in love with me. I mean Ashton told me when we were in high school but I figured it was just that, a high school romance. I didn't understand how or why he could love, me. I know Calum likes me a lot but lov- I couldn't even think about it anymore.

I was in my room wrapped up in blankets and Ashton in my bed. He'd been great except for telling me what I should do when I just wanted him to hold me.

"France, you really need to talk to Calum. You shouldn't have just left him like that. He's freaked out too. I mean how do you think he feels he's dating you in secret behind his best friend, who's in love with yous, back. It's killing him as much as you."

"Ash, I didn't want you to talk." I huff out and he laughs. "Yea, well you always know I'm right. I'm a great friend with great advice."

I laugh slightly, brushing away stained tears. "You are pretty great."

"Plus I'm smoking hot and have a huge dic-"

"Jesus Ash, way to ruin a moment." I hit in the chest and stifled a laugh.

"Hey, we've been friends for a long time you know this is how I am."

"I know," I nod. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, now go talk to Luke."

"You just said to talk to Calum?"

"Yeah but you need to tell Luke you like Calum and what's been going on between you too. He'll understand it better from you."

"He'll hate me."

"No he won't, he'll just need time. Plus, you have to because Calum is going to shot it to the he world for you to pay attention to him again." I laughed. "I'm serious France, the kid has brought you flowers and candy and called or texted me every ten minutes to make sure you're okay."  
________________________________________________

Once Ashton left for work, I texted Luke asking him to come talk to me. He responded immediately and said he'd meet me in an hour.

I wasn't sure what I was even going to say at this point. I was just filled with anxiety and confusion. I heard a knock at the door and ran to open it. Luke appeared with a huge smile and some cookies. "Chocolate chip, your favorite." He sheepishly handed me the bag.

"Thanks, Luke. Come on in."

"Sure, so what's up? Just had to see me, huh?" He smiled and I laughed. That was Luke. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something. I've talked to Ashton about it and and now- well I wanted to tell you earlier but-" We followed each other and sat in the living room.

"What is it Franky?"

"Do you love me?"

Luke just starred at me.

"Are you in love with me?" I couldn't even look at him.

"What?"

"Are you?"

"What would happen if I were?" He asked.

That sure got my attention. "I don't do love, Luke. Not since-"

"You're always going to let that stop you, aren't you? You have to let go of that- of him. God, you could do so much better."

"I'm trying Luke, the m trying. That's why I'm dating-" I stopped.

"Who?"

"I want to tell you but it's so hard to." I felt like crying, I took a deep breath.

"Who is he? I'm your friend I want to know who's been making you happy. Who's been there for you because I couldn't." He smiled weekly. "I've gotten over you, mostly. I just wish- I just wish I could be it for you. I'm happy though, that someone is out there making you feel things again. That means everything to me, to see you trying again. I just wish it was me is all. You know maybe it was never the right time for us or we're both meant for someone else; either way you're my best friend. I want what's best for you."

"I do love you, Luke. You're like a brother to me."

"Don't kick me while I'm down." He laughed. I chuckled, "I do though. The you and Ashton, you'll always be my family. Maybe you're right it was never the right time for us. I am happy though, he's probably not with me right now."

"Then he's stupid."

"He's not and I'm scared to tell you." He looked scared but I had to tell him. Then it would be out in the open and I wouldn't have to hide it anymore. Free. "It's Calum."

You could hear a pen drop on another floor it was so quiet.

It felt like ten years before he said something but it had only been a full minute.

"Calum?"

"Yes," I nodded. It was quiet again. "Say something, please."

"Like what," he shook his head.

"Anything," my voice was weak.

"Anything, huh? So my best friend and roommate is now your little boyfriend? Franky, when the hell- how the hell did this even-"

"I like him, Luke." I interrupted. "A lot. I feel safe and happy with him. I can't even begin to describe how he makes me feel. It's so different, a good different. Different than anything I've ever felt. I know he's not just using me and he wants me to be happy-"

"So do I..."

"I know," I felt my cheeks being hit with tears. "But I chose him. I want him."

"I don't know what to say." Luke put his head in his hands. I never thought telling people I was dating Calum would be this hard. Then again I didn't think any friends were in love with me. "Just don't hate me," I barely whispered. Luke's head shot up, "Franky, I'd never- I couldn't even if I tried. This- it's just going to be hard for me, okay?"

I nodded, "Of course, I understand." We sat in silence for a while until the sound of keys in the door caught our attention. Ashton's shift must have not lasted long. "Don't hate him either, Calum, I mean. I couldn't bare to think that I-"

Luke shook his head, "I just need time." His smile was weak and sad. Calum came in sight and starred at the two of us. I stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"I got Ash's key from him. I wanted to make sure you were alright since you won't text or call me back." His body seemed to relax seeing I was okay but tense when he saw Luke.

"I know I was just scared and confused. I needed to think this stuff through, alone." I said and Calum nodded. "I know, it's just" Calum looked at Luke and then back at me and whispered, "I've just missed you." His hand went to reach me but he pulled back.

"I know," Luke spoke catching our attention.

"What?" Calum asked.

"I know," Luke stood up. I moved in front of Calum, afraid of where this was going. Luke chuckled, "Cal, if you hurt her I'll kill you with my bare hands. I love both of you but I need some time to process this." He moved towards me and smiled placing a chastised kiss on my lips. "Bye, for now." He said before looking to Calum and the hen leaving.

Calum and I stood there for what seemed to be the most silent day of my life. He spoke, "Well, now I'm afraid to go home. I better sleep with one I open."

I couldn't help but laugh. I turned toward him and smiled, "He wouldn't hurt you."

"How do you know?" Calum asked as he pulled my body into his.

I put my head on his chest, "Because he doesn't want me unhappy."

Calum kissed my head, "I'm just glad I still make you happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So Luke now knows!
> 
> Happy thanksgiving to everyone who celebrated it.
> 
> Almost time for exams for me. Hopefully after them you'll be getting faster updates for my stories. Close as Strangers just hit 17k (on wattpad) if you want to check it out.
> 
> Votes and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Laters :)

**Author's Note:**

> My new story, hope you guys like it. I'm really excited about it! 
> 
> PS: Calum Hood is sexy as fuck!


End file.
